1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical transceiver modules, and particularly to an optical transceiver module with releasable metallic latches for releasably attaching the module to a receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical transceiver modules are widely used for bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. An optical transceiver module receives electrically encoded data signals and converts the electrical signals into optical signals. The optical signals are then transmitted over the optical data link. The module receives optically encoded data signals and converts the optical signals into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then transmitted onto the electrical interface. The module may be secured to a back-plane of a data exchange system or a large server.
FIG. 1 shows a removable optical transceiver module as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,558. The module has two releasable latches 350 integrally molded with opposite sides of a housing 312. The latches 350 have detents 360 received in apertures 384 of a shell 372 of a complementary receptacle 374. The module may be released from the receptacle 374 by pressing the latches 350 and simultaneously pulling the module out of the receptacle 374. However, after repeated insertion of the module into the receptacle 374 and release therefrom, the latches 350 are prone to break at points where they interconnect with the housing 312.
The latches 350 of the above-described module are integrally molded with the housing 312, and are made of insulative material. Therefore the latches 350 cannot function as a part of grounding paths of the module. Grounding paths of the module dissipate electrostatic charge that develops on the module, and protect the module from electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, an optical transceiver module that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional modules is desired.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an optical transceiver module which has durable latches that secure the module to a receptacle of an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical transceiver module which has latches that secure the module to a receptacle of an electronic device such that the latches also function as a part of grounding paths of the module.
To achieve the above objects, an optical transceiver module in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a pair of metallic releasable latches attached to opposite lateral sides of the base, and a housing. The housing includes an upper housing and a lower housing, which are mounted to an upper side and a lower side of the base respectively. Each latch includes a retention portion, and a spring portion bent generally perpendicularly from an outer end of the retention portion. The retention portions of the latches are inserted into receiving grooves defined in side walls of the base. The spring portions of the latches sit on the side steps of the base. The upper housing electrically engages with rear parts of the spring portions. Any electrostatic charge that develops on the upper and lower housings is dissipated to external ground via electrical connections between the latches and an electronic device on which the optical transceiver module is mounted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.